SET AFTER:LAASH MAIN HATYAR
by sameer khan
Summary: A PURE DUO STORY FROM MY SIDE TO U ALL SO JUST PEEP INTO READ AND DO REVIEW


HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE...WELL I CAME HERE WITH NEW AND SHORT OS...BASED ON 30 OCTOBER 2016...I HOPE EVERYONE WILL ENJOY THIS OS .

HERE IS UPDATE:

Abhijeet was in his house and think about daya...he was tense for daya because he get shot in his hand

abhijeet(think)pata nahi uska haath theek bhi hoga ke nahi..goli lagi hai use...dard to ho raha hoga..goli lagne ke baad bhi itna kaam jo kiya hai usne...sir bhi check karna hoga..sir ke peeche bhi kaafi mote dande se war jo hua hai...jaa ke dekhta hoon uske ghar...kar kya raha hai woh

he stand up and come out from his house after switch off all lights...he lock his residence door...sat on his car and drove off

Daya was working on his laptop when his door bell ring up..daya look at watch it's show 10:00pm

he think:is waqt koun ho sakta..he stand up and open the door..he shock after seeing visitor

arre boss tum aur woh bhi is waqt?

Abhijeet enter in house:haan main...kyun..nahi aa sakta kya main?

Daya turn after closing door:maine aisa kab kaha..tum na bus..cut by abhijeet

Acha yeh sab chodo...main yaha tumhe dekhne aya tha

mujhe dekhne aye the...per mujhe kya hua hai..

Arre tumhe to goli lagi hai na..phir

boss per woh to choo'n to nikal kar gayi thi

haan...haan jaanta hoon..choo'n kar nikal gayi hai..tumhara haath to lohe ka hai..goli to bus tumhe choo'n choo'n kar hi nikal jaate hai

Ab aisa bhi nahi boss...kabhi kabhi tumhe bhi choo'n kar nikal jaati hai

bus...bus mere har baat ka koi na koi jawab hoga tumhare pass...yeh batao dressing ki hai tumne apne haath ki

ki to hai

kab?

goli lagne ke baad..

acha goli lagne ke baad...aur uske baad change ki hai..

change karni ki kya zaroorat hai...

ufff daya tum kab apna khayal sahi se rakhna shuru karoge...subha ki thi tum ne dressing..phir itna saara kaam kya hai tum ne...zahir si baat hai khoon to nikla hoga haath se...tum baitho main first aid box le kar ata hoon...kahi mat jaana tum samjhe

hmmm samajh gaya..and he sat on sofa...abhijeet enter in his room to take first aid box...daya look at him and think.

yeh boss bhi na...raat ke 10 baje mera dressing change karne aya hai..kitna khayal karta hai woh mera..(look up)thank you god...mujhe aisa dost dene ke liye

In room abhijeet open drawer and take first aid box while murmur:huh yeh daya...pata nahi kya hoga iska...jab tak koi ise apna khayal rakhne ko na bataye...yeh apna khayal nahi rakhega...galti bhi to meri hai...meri wajah se hi use goli lagi hai...acha hai maafi bhi maang longa..

he come out from room...keep first aid box on table then enter in kitchen where he take bowl after purit some water on bowl...he sat beside daya and say..

ooper karo is..he pointe toward slave..daya did it..abhijeet take some cotton and wet it after deep in water..he start clean and uttered:sorry yaar

Daya shock after hearing sorry:yeh tum kya keh rahe ho abhi

yaar mujhe tumhe is tarah se daantna nahi chahiye tha

arre per boss tum ne to mujhe is liye daanta hai kyun ke main apna khayal nahi rakhta hoon...aur aaj ke mamle main daant to padni hi thi...mujhe goli choo'n kar nikal gayi(abhijeet give him firy look)i mean lagi hai..subah hi dressing ki thi..uske baad kaam bhi kiya hai...change to karna hi chahiye tha mujhe...

haan per goli to meri wajah se hi lagi hai tumhe...agar main us ke saath haatha payi("ہتهاپائی")nahi karta to tumhe goli hi nahi lagti...

boss tumne use peeche se rokne ki koshish ki thi agar main rokta to aaj mere badle goli tumhe lag jaati..

Acha daya aik baat samajh main nahi ayi mujhe

koun si baat abhi?

purvi tumhare peeche khadi thi

haan to

to jab goli tumhe choo'n kar

matlab tum maante ho goli mujhe choo'n kar nikli hai

jee main yeh tumhare hisab se bata raha hoon...meri hisab se tumhe goli lagi hai..huh bada aya goli choo'n kar nikal gaya hai...to jab tumhe goli choo'n kar nikli hai to purvi peeche hi thi...to use bhi goli lagni chahiye thi...per aisa nahi hua(naughty tone)kahi tumhara haath lohe ka to nahi hai..ho sakta hai isi liye goli purvi ko lagne ke bajayi kahi aur jaa kar dewaar se lag gayi hoon...nahi

daya feel shy and say:kya boss tum ne...pata nahi kya kya kehte ho tum

arre main to bas pouch raha tha tum se...acha yeh dressing comlete ho gayi tumhari..ab apna sir dikhao..peeche se

ab kya hua mere sir ko...goli to haath main lagi hai na..

bhai sahab bhool rahe hai unke sir per bhi mote dande se war hua tha...woh bhi peeche se bus pareshaani ki baat yeh hai tumhare sir se khoon hi nahi nikla...agar tumhari jagah main hota to..na sirf meri sir se khoon behta balke main sab bhool bhi jaata...ho sakta hai tumhara sir bhi lohe ka bana ho bilkul haath ki tarah...vaise daya maine aik shair("شعر")banaya hai tumhare ooper...sunna chahoge

haan...haan kyun nahi bilkul...sunao

to suno

ahemmm ahemm

woh main zara gala("گلا")saaf kar raha tha

To arz kya hai...

Gor se sunna

Haan to arz kiya hai

lohe ka sir aur lohe ki haath

wah wah wah wah

lohe ka sir aur lohe ki haath

kis kis ko chahiye aise insaan ka saath

To kaisa laga mera shair?

abhi batata hoon tujhe and he chase abhijeet

And abhijeet laughing...hahahahaha

whole house filled with their laughter

 **HERE IS THE END OF OS**

 **SO GUYS HOW IS IT...SORRY FOR MISTAKE..AND DON'T WORRY I WILL UPDATE MY ANOTHER STORY ASAP...SO GUYS DO READ...ENJOY AND REVIEW**

 **OK BYE**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 **SAMI**


End file.
